


Before, During, After

by TeaJay (LoreWren)



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold and Loeb Story
Genre: BDSM, Backstory, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Dominance, First Time, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Richard's behavior wrt aftercare should not be followed as an example, Richard's behavior wrt anything should not be followed as an example, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Submission, time period intentionally left vague so I don't have to think about their ages too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWren/pseuds/TeaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nathan,” Richard said, voice pitched low enough to send a thrill up Nathan’s spine. “Get over here, before I find someone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before, During, After

_Before_

“It’s too _risky_ ,” Nathan said. “I can’t do this; you shouldn’t--”

“Fine,” Richard said, and left.

_During_

Nathan wasn’t even entirely sure what was going on right away. Richard had gotten into his room--that wasn't surprising; the lock on his back door had always been pretty bad, and if it weren’t Richard’s the sort who might have taken it as a personal challenge anyway. “What are you--”

“Get over here,” Richard said, locking the door.

Nathan stood automatically, eyes flickering over Richard. Nathan’s mouth had gone a little dry and he swallowed. “Ah,” he said, looking away, “you sure you want to be doing--whatever--right now?” They’d stolen stuff together before, but usually Richard was focused enough on that that everything else slipped his mind.

“Nathan,” Richard said, voice pitched low enough to send a thrill up Nathan’s spine. “Get over here, before I find someone else.”

Nathan blinked. “Oh. Oh!” Fuck, of course Richard would have noticed him looking, Nathan hadn’t bothered hiding it from Richard; there’d never been any point--

Nathan scurried over. “What--what do you li--”

Richard grabbed Nathan by the hair and forced him down, then tossed a small package at him. “Open the goddamn condom,” he growled, or at least said in a deeper tone. It was always harder to tell exactly how much was act with Richard, and right now it was either annoyance or arousal. Frustration, then.

By the time Nathan had gotten the condom out, Richard had slid his pants off in the corner. Shoes, too, apparently hadn’t bothered with the socks. Nathan slipped the condom onto--god, Richard was already that hard; this was going to be quick.

Richard very gently put both hands in Nathan’s hair. “You all right, Babe?” he murmured.

Nathan shivered. Richard had never called him ‘Babe,’ and he knew he was being played, but damn, was he being played _well_. He tried to lean forward, but Richard pulled him back hard enough that he whimpered. “I--Richard, please.”

“Please what?” That was the act again. Nathan could see Richard wanting it just as badly as ever, but he’d given too much away already, coming here and asking--ordering, he’d say, but it was asking all the same.

Nathan went along with it. “Please, _please_ ,” he whimpered. “I--I’ve wanted you since our first class together, and you’re always so close and I can never”--Nathan swallowed as if this were difficult to say--“I can never touch you. Please, let me get you off--I want to, so much; I--” Richard jerked Nathan’s hair hard and Nathan’s mind went blank.

Richard pulled Nathan’s hair toward him this time, and Nathan could barely breathe, luxuriating in the feeling of just letting Richard have him. Then Nathan worked out his breathing and moved his tongue, doing some things he’d learned and some things he’d guessed at, coming back to whatever got Richard to tighten his grip or to loosen it. Richard started swearing at one point, voice getting noticeably higher in pitch and body moving in a fashion that felt like he was putting all his focus into _not_ writhing.

Nathan hummed and swallowed, then Richard let out a sudden, sharp sound, followed by a jagged sigh. He leaned his head back against the door.

Nathan ran hands up Richard’s thighs and watched him shiver. “Not half bad,” Richard muttered. He looked thoroughly out of it. “Might come back.”

Nathan smiled and took care of the condom, then pulled out his washcloth in case Richard wanted to clean up a bit before he left. It was stuck in the drawer; he took a second to pull it out.

“And where are you going?”

Nathan looked back, surprised. Richard had dressed himself, and he looked...hungry. He stalked over and pinned Nathan to the wall. Nathan felt a poster crinkle behind him and said, “You, you finished.”

“No,” Richard said, in the manner of a teacher correcting a student who hadn’t been paying attention. “I came. You didn’t.” And it was suddenly good Richard was holding him there, because Nathan wasn’t quite sure his knees would have kept him upright.

“Oh. I didn’t think… Um.” Richard briefly shifted his weight onto a knee between Nathan’s legs. Nathan’s voice pitched up as he said, “I guess, I...” Richard unbuckled Nathan’s belt, and Nathan let out a few high-pitched noises before he found his words again. “I didn’t think you’d” _care_ “mind.”

“I’m hurt you think so little of me, Nathan.” Richard palmed Nathan through his pants and his hips jerked forward. Even when he was stuck in some tight space with Richard, hiding from whatever authority figure had almost stumbled onto them, close enough to fucking touch, for some reason he’d never really thought of Richard touching _him_.

“S--ah!” Richard had squeezed hard, oh god, no one ever got that right, but Richard did, of course he did. “Sorry, I didn’t mean. I didn’t.” Nathan had lost track of the sentence, his eyes rolled back in his head. “Oh, oh god, _Richard_.”

Richard chuckled. “Don’t get too loud. What would the neighbors think?” Which was ridiculous; neither of them had been nearly that loud.

“I’m no louder than, than…” Nathan lost that sentence to, because Richard undid the button and the zipper and wrapped his hand around Nathan’s cock. Nathan stared, shaking, trying to memorize everything, he’d never thought... He’d known Richard wasn’t interested in women, but he didn’t seem like the sort to go for _anyone_.

“Yes. But I wasn’t calling out a man’s name at the time, was I?”

Nathan felt himself go redder than he had been. “Oh,” he said, feeling slow. “That’s why you were calling me Babe.”

“No,” Richard said, punctuating the word with a twist and a tight squeeze that had Nathan gasping. Richard put a hand back to Nathan’s shoulder to help him keep his balance. “I am perfectly capable of avoiding names however I choose.” And, apparently enjoying Nathan’s reaction, Richard leaned in and murmured, “I called you that because I know you like it, Babe.”

Nathan attempted some intelligent reply and failed to come up with any words. Richard twisted in the other direction and Nathan bucked. “Ri, ah, ah, you’re, hurting, me,” he gasped out.

Richard leaned back, an eyebrow quirked. “Do you want me to stop?”

A jolt shot through Nathan. “N-no. I’m...I’m, fuck. I’m going to come if you,” and Nathan started breathing too hard to speak, because Richard was squeezing hard enough that it might leave a bruise--Nathan really didn’t know, no one had ever--and then he would release and twist so hard Nathan’s eyes watered and, and, and, too much, not enough.

Nathan put a hand over his mouth just in time to muffle his cry of, “Fuck!”

Richard let Nathan slide down to the floor. He wiped his hand off on Nathan’s shirt and Nathan felt his breath flutter. “Try to get some sleep, Nathan. I want to see you in class tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah. Okay.” Nathan worked out how breathing worked, then shook his head to clear it. “See you in class.”

Richard turned and walked out of the room. And, because it was a room Richard didn’t have the key to, he locked it.

“Show-off,” Nathan muttered, trying not to grin stupidly.

_After_

“It’s still too risky. I mean, yes, I’ve thought about it, but, uh-uh-uh,” Nathan stuttered into silence as Richard leaned in. It was the sort of movement most people wouldn’t bother registering consciously; to anyone else it just meant they were close friends. 

“Thought about anything else?”

“I…” He swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

“I only do that sort of thing after I’ve pulled off something good.” Richard shrugged. “But I guess, if you don’t want to help, I can always find someone else.”

“...You’re a son of a bitch sometimes, you know that?”


End file.
